


Blumenkranz

by Noise (noisepollution)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Its canon that rei and eichi have tea parties at the end of the year and im, M/M, bless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisepollution/pseuds/Noise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changed from a one shot to where ill dump all my reichi fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""I... would be lying if I said I hated you but..." He paused. "I can't forgive your actions."
> 
> "That's fine." Eichi said. "I don't expect forgiveness, I just don't want you to believe I hate you, because I don't, not anymore."
> 
> -
> 
> understand  
> /ʌndəˈstand/  
> verb  
> be sympathetically or knowledgeably aware of the character or nature of."

"You always pick that cup."   
  
"Do you have a problem with that?"   
  
Eichi sat back on the sofa and then looked at his own cup; today is was a blue and white cup he bought with Hajime during a day out together. He closed his eyes and smiled unconsciously as he remembered Hajime's joyful face when he bought the cup for him.   
  
"I guess you associate it with me too much, hm?" The older boy added, laughing slightly as he put the cup down. "I bet you want to smash it, hm?"   
  
Eichi's smile faded.   
  
"Why do you still believe that I despise you? So many things have happened yet you and I are still on square one." The president's voice was filled with annoyance and a hint of desperation. The older boy rested his back against the sofa, and his peaceful yet patronising face fell into one full of anger as he opened his red eyes. Eichi could almost see the fires of hell in them.   
  
"Would you like me to list everything you've done to me? And your attitude even after you were beaten by Trickstar?" A chill ran down Eichi's spine. "I still see you as an enemy and pretending to enjoy my presence as you drink tea isn't lowering my guard around you, Tenshouin."   
  
Eichi's eyes widened in disbelief and his voice was on the verge of breaking. "If I truly hated you, I would have kicked you out of the garden by now."   
  
Rei looked away, and gritted his teeth. "Oh please, you value your image too much to do that." He tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a grunt. His eyes began to reflect the light and Eichi instantly realised it was because they were filling up with tears and because of that, he said no more.   
  
An overwhelming and seemingly never ending silence filled the room. The two idols didn't move an inch apart from shifting their heads to look down.   
  
Then, a voice broke through the silence.   
  
It belonged to Rei.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
Eichi smiled, but didn't move his head.    
  
"I'm sorry too."   
  
At first, the older boy opened his mouth to question what the other could possibly be sorry for, but as soon as he realised what he meant, he closed his mouth.

 

"I've done terrible things to you, and the school." The blond boy added before looking up to Rei. "No wonder you hate me so much."

 

The other boy didn't know how to respond, and his eyes darted across the table as if the answer was there somewhere before sighing and responding.

 

"I... would be lying if I said I hated you but..." He paused. "I can't forgive your actions."

 

"That's fine." Eichi said; his eyes had become more tender, his smile was softer and Rei was afraid that he was going to cry in front of him. "I don't expect forgiveness, or for you to even tolerate me." He added. "I just don't want you to believe I hate you, because I don't, not anymore."

 

Suddenly, Rei felt a tear fall down his cheek, only for him to wipe his eyes and smile back at Eichi. "Alright you've beat me, I believe you." He said, trying to light up the melancholic mood, yet still having a certain sadness in his words.

 

This time it was Eichi who felt a tear on his cheek, but he let it fall and let other tears join it. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. I hope we can build a better relationship."

 

"I'm ready any time." Rei answered causing Eichi to giggle before responding.

 

"Alright. I can't wait, Sakuma-san."

 

And after hearing his name come out of Eichi's mouth after a long time, Rei shared with him his rare but most joyful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship is super complex and interesting but so vague help me please. I wrote this some time after finding out they have tea parties together near the end of the year (well I needed time to recover since this is a rare ship everyone hates www) but here we are. Beta read by various twitter mutuals, hardly any changes to the original draft tho, unlike my last fic orz


	2. Late Night Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuu i might have gone far with metaphors and theres probably a few typos, but im kinda in a rush to upload this since ill be off tomorrow (ive posted it on twitter a few weeks ago so if you recognise it then thats why)  
> Rei's POV b/c i like the second person POV but i havent written it in ages ; n ; also Post graduation.

If Eichi were to stand in heaven's court, his actions would certainly be judged unforgivable; he had hurt you and others to the point of near destruction and you've been holding the deepest grudge you'd never thought you'd have to hold against him.

And yet, he was there, sitting in front of you with your arms wrapped around him; in front of him, on the table, was a single white tulip, the flower of forgiveness, that you had gifted him. Admiring his beauty as he stares at the series of moving pictures in front of the two of you, you pull him closer to your chest and bury your face into his soft neck.

His response was a quiet gasp, surprise at your sudden, and strange, movement but he then smiles as he lifts up his hand to stroke your hair.

It had been a few weeks since you gave him his first tulip; the one to give you the first push was Wataru who had "casually" stated how "upset Eichi was whenever your name was mentioned" and how "he must feel remorse for what he has done to you". As you have been friends for almost 3 years now, you heard his long words as simply "you should forgive Eichi".

Obstacles were many and both of your personal barriers and issues made it challenging but it wasn't really too hard and in a few weeks you were cuddling together watching a movie while talking about what flowers to give each other.

"You don't seem to be interested." He said, his voice bringing your thoughts to an end.

"The movie is pretty terrible and ridiculous." You replied, not moving your head from his neck. You smirked as your warm breath and against his soft neck caused him to shudder.

"Well it's certainly not a masterpiece." He paused. "Put I'd be lying if I said it wasn't entertaining."

The movie in front of the both of you was picked by yours truly, the emperor who had demanded to watch an old "classic" horror movie.

'Classic - smassic.' You thought, surprising yourself that you had still retained some of the youth inside of you.

"I didn't know the emperor had a taste for...the interesting genre."

He laughed, a silvery yet soft laugh that rang throughout the room. "Perhaps." he replied. "Perhaps the medicine is getting to me." 

"I'm not in the mood for melancholy, Tenshouin." You snapped as soon as you heard his cheery voice being slowly replaced with a darker tone. "And you could do without it too."

"Right. I apologise."

An uncomfortable silence forced you to rethink your words.

"I didn't mean to sound rash, Tenshouin."

"I know, I know." He laughed. "I'm with Keito all the time, I know the difference between worry and annoyance."

You felt yourself smile at his words and, considering how close you were to his skin, you were sure he felt it too.

There was another, more relaxing, silence before he spoke again.

"Well at this point it's just getting repetitive." He turned to face you and gestured to the remote. "Since you're having one hell of a time, I'm sure you have nothing against me switching this "classic" off."

You nodded and without further hesitation, he switched off the TV, leaving the room in complete silence. Yawning, the high and mighty emperor lied down on his side before tugging onto your sleeve for you to join him. Finding that you couldn't say no to the terrifyingly adorable younger boy, it doesn't take you long to join him and lie down facing him.

"Goodnight, Julius Caesar."

"Goodnight, Count Dracula."

Before too long, you had both drifted away.


	3. Tears in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Eichi spoke those words, his smile was so genuine and full of thankfulness. Rei could tell that smile was only reserved for the rarest moments and he almost felt grateful that he could see it."
> 
> Inspired by a prompt: "I hold the umbrella when it rains"

The rain splashed down relentlessly on him and it just seemed to get heavier and heavier with every droplet. Looking up, the young emperor closed his eyes and let it pour on his face, and it’d hide the tears that were running down on his cheek. Usually, he wouldn't cry, even if he was alone, but today everything seemed so heavy on his shoulders that he almost couldn't help it; and as if trying to hide the tears from someone, or himself, he stood in the rain.   
  
Suddenly, the rain stopped beating on him.   
  
"Your Highness."   
  
The voice was unmistakably  _ his _ ; Eichi turned around to look at the owner of the umbrella.   
  
"Sakuma senpai." Escaped his lips, causing the other boy to become surprised.   
  
"'Sakuma Senpai'? My, my, it seems you already have a cold." The older boy laughed. "May I accompany you inside?"   
  
Eichi could just stare. Rei being kind to him wasn't anything new; after summer, the two would find themselves relaxed when near each other unlike before where the tension would suffocate them both. Now, Rei would even carry Eichi to the infirmary and check on him the days following to see if he was fine.   
  
Then, as if he saw the difference between tears and rain, he raised his hand and placed it on Eichi’s shoulder and stared down, looking for words to say. Before he could open his mouth again, however, Eichi took the cold hand.   
  
"I'll take up on that offer."   
  
When he spoke those words, his smile was so genuine and full of thankfulness, that Rei almost felt himself knocked out of balance from how unexpected and beautiful it was. He could tell that smile was only reserved for the rarest moments and he almost felt grateful that he could see it. His expression must've been the most amusing as the boy in front of him started laughing, his laugh as genuine and soft as his smile. Thankful that the other was happier, the black haired boy let a short laugh escape his own mouth and looked at the two hands that were still holding each other.

 

Eichi’s expression then changed; it seemed longing and more serious but he somehow was able to keep the softness he had before and Rei couldn't figure out if it was for the worse or if the blond boy was just about to say something; but nothing was said. Instead, Eichi leaned in and pressed his lips onto Rei’s.

 

There was no sign of any rejection or resistance from the older boy as the other boy placed his hand behind the other's head and deepened their kiss. Rei could do nothing as both hands were occupied, and he silently cursed the that hand that held the umbrella as he wished he could hold the younger boy with it. He just wished he would throw away the damned thing.

 

And he did.

 

Not regretting his actions one bit, Rei let the rain cover them as he wrapped his arm Eichi and pulled him in, their kisses so passionate that they could no longer feel the cold atmosphere. Their lips only parted when their lungs begged for air, but soon would meet again as if they couldn't bear be apart. The hands that once held each other so carefully were around the other's waist, holding each other so tightly no one would be able to separate them.

 

When their kiss, and therefore themselves, calmed down, they could feel the atmosphere and cold rain around them again yet were unable to react as they were lost in each other's eyes. Then, Eichi’s legs couldn't sustain him anymore and he fell to his knees but reassured Rei that he was just slightly exhausted when he saw the other’s alarmed face. Deciding to take him at his word, the older boy held out his hand and the weak boy took it and stood up before reassuring him once more: “See? I'm fine.”

  
Rei nodded before looking at the building. “I trust that you are, but it's best for us to go inside anyway.” he said as he went to pick up his umbrella. After dusting it off, he took Eichi’s hand again and, seeing the other nod in agreement, he guided him out of the harsh rain with the events playing in his head again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: I am SO SORRY for making Eichi exhausted after a make out AGAIN. I had a brain block and didn't really know how to continue (it really shows I study English Literature lol).  
> Second of all: this was supposed to be short. Then I decided to add a bit more. THEN I decided to make a version where they kissed BUT I thought "I'll upload the non kissing version on ao3". And you can see what ended up happening here rip
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this mess of a fic which was supposed to be a short ficlet inspired by a shindan prompt. And again, thank you to everyone who proof read it on twitter: you're the real stars :''')))


	4. Secret's Kept a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually an OLD fic that I decided to delete and reupload here since its only like 500 words or smthn lol but here it is. I won't say anything more since its old but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway if you haven't read it already!

"Aren't you tired?"   
  
Rei turned his head to face his lover, who was, technically, staring down at his tea; although his eyes looked more like they were staring into some sort of void; a certain melancholy as deep as the dark ocean could be seen in them and his lips seemed to quaver ever so slightly.   
  
From that expression alone, Rei knew what he meant.   
  
"I can't deny that it's hard," there was a pause, as he searched for words. "It's hard keeping a hidden relationship while being enemies on the surface."   
  
The following silence gave Rei the idea that he should probably continue talking.   
  
"I don't necessarily hate it, though."   
  
Eichi's head lifted and met the other's red eyes.   
  
"I still get to be with you, even if it's not in the most open way." Rei then leaned back on the sofa and threw his head back to look at the ceiling's detailed drawings. "Besides, if people knew there'd be such an irritating hustle wouldn't you agree?"   
  
Eichi stared at him, wide eyed, for a while before softening his eyes and letting out the most delicate smile.   
  
"It would be, yes." The response caused Rei to move his head forward to, again, look at his lover staring down at the tea, but this time his eyes were clear and his lips formed a small smile.   
  
While letting his breath out, Rei raised himself from the sofa to walk to then sit down next to Eichi, his hand raised itself to caress the golden locks earning a slightly shaken breath from the other boy. After while, he put his arm down just to raise the other one; but instead of caressing the boy's hair, he carefully grabbed the soft chin and slowly turned the head to face him, letting the thumb brush against the pink lower lip. And as his hand slowly fell down Eichi's body, caressing the smooth fabric of the uniform, their heads moved almost in unison and their lips met, initiating a kiss.   
  
They stayed still, like a monument, for a while, in silence with the only sound being the bird's singing. When their lips parted, Eichi realised that he already missed the other's lips against his and pulled him in for a second, more passionate kiss. Rei pulled his lover closer to him and Eichi's frail arms wrapped around Rei, one hand stroking his head and the other resting on his shoulder. This time, they let their tongues intertwine, the heat almost melting them together. At times they broke their reunion to gasp for air, but it didn't take long before they brought their tongues back together to become one once again.   
  
But nothing lasts forever and Eichi felt himself almost collapse, he broke the kiss and gasped for air, then he let his body falling on Rei, causing the other to gasp and grab him; he called out his name, his voice full of worry.   
  
Eichi looked up and smiled. "It's ok, I just need a little rest."   
  
Rei nodded and laid down on the large sofa, slowly pulling his the sick boy on top of him. A good "night" kiss was shared before they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rly angry so I decided to write one side of my otp being angry at one another and anyway that's it

“You still suck but not as much as before.”

 

Eichi raised his eyebrow and almost glared at him. 

 

“Highest of praise coming from you.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

The younger boy had almost reached his limit and was trying his best not to shake his hands in pure anger. What did he think he was doing? Sitting there to just give him some sort of twisted back handed compliment after daring to ask him for some tea. 

 

But he was better than that he wasn't going to tell him to fuck off, he was going to make Rei feel so embarrassed and upset with himself that he was going to run out of there crying. After vowing to himself he opened his mouth only to have the older boy speak before him. 

 

But it was fine, he was going to be calm about this. 

 

“You look angry.”

 

Nevermind.

 

Unwillingly slamming his teacup down when he just wanted to put it down, and silently cursing himself for not paying more attention, Eichi stared at Rei with unmasked frustration and quivering lips. 

 

“Sakuma of the Three Oddballs.” he growled, pushing away the temptation to use foul language. “Is this a joke to you?” he added, eyeing the teacup the vampire had stained with his fingerprints and visualising himself throwing in against the wall and into the bin. As he came back to reality, he looked up and make direct contact with the oddball, as if he was hoping to scare him.

 

He couldn't read the expression on Rei’s face nor could he understand why the other had took a while to answer him but he had almost lost it when the older boy tried changing subjects. 

 

“How's Ritsu? I don't see him often.” 

 

He spoke to ease the tension but the president had quite a different interpretation. 

 

“You think I'll treat you kindly just because you're his brother? We came here to ease the tension between us yet every word you speak pisses-” he paused, took a deep breath, and softened his tone. “ _ Ticks _ me off more and more.”

 

The other merely ran his fingers through his hair as if looking for the next words to speak before his eyes widened. 

 

“Tenshouin?”

 

It was then that he realised the tears running down his face and immediately used the back of his hand to brush them away. 

 

“Ah Geez.” he whispered. “Why am I getting so worked up over  _ you _ !?” his voice turned harsh with the last word, as if he tried to sound as angry as he could without raising his voice.

 

Looking down at his empty teacup, he refused to look at the older boy, various thoughts running through his head about how he was going to be made fun of or how stupid he was for getting so worked up and crying over his enemy. 

 

Instead, Rei’s tone was almost comforting when he opened his mouth. 

 

“Bad day, huh?”

 

Eichi knew he was smiling, he could feel his smile in his words but couldn't believe that the smile was not that of mockery at all. 

 

With one breath in and out he replied.

 

“I hate the hospital.”

 

“I guess you never get used to it.” the other commented, choosing his words carefully as if he cared. And maybe he did, Eichi didn't understand him if he did but he wasn't actually being as much of an asshole as he thought he would be, or as he was making him out to be. 

 

“It gets a little too much sometimes.” he sighed and stopped himself before he was going to talk to Rei like he'd talk to his close friends. Standing up he blurted out “I'll prepare more tea.” and turned to the desk to fill the teapot he grabbed. After almost burning himself and filling it up to the brim, he put the lid back on and froze, hesitating to turn around and go back to the table behind him. 

 

It wasn't until after a silence that seemed to last a decade that Rei decided to speak again.

 

“I should've read the mood before coming in and opening my mouth, hm?” he lied back and looked up at the roof. 

 

The younger boy smiled at himself. 

 

“I do try to hide it, you know.” he looked at his faint reflection on the teapot. “A leader shall not burden others with his pain. Plus, it goes away eventually so I really can't complain.”

 

He heard a sigh behind him. 

 

“You have friends, Tenshouin.” he spoke firmly. “You don't have to wait for it to go away, you'll feel better sooner if you confide in them. You broke away from my curse, remember?”

 

Eichi finally turned around and stared at Rei’s red eyes as he recalled the memory of his curse. 

 

“Sakuma-senpai.” he whispered as if he was a 2nd year again. 

 

“Haven't heard that in ages, you ‘gloomy bastard’.”

 

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, the council president laughed. 

 

“Haven't heard  _ that _ in ages. But I guess you really are right.” he replied. “It wasn't a strong curse now was it?”

 

“Is that a way of saying that it's not you who was strong to break it?” Rei raised his eyebrow. “I'll add that to the list on things we disagree on.”

 

Eichi stared at him in surprise before smiling yet again. 

 

“You know what? I think I was able to break free from it because I'm stronger now.” his voice was soft when he spoke and he could see the surprise in the other’s face at the strange tone. 

 

As he took a sweet from the untouched stand, he looked at it as he responded. 

  
“Glad we can agree.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Their relationship is super complex and interesting but so vague help me please. I wrote this some time after finding out they have tea parties together near the end of the year (well I needed time to recover since this is a rare ship everyone hates www) but here we are. Beta read by various twitter mutuals, hardly any changes to the original draft tho, unlike my last fic orz


End file.
